Negai
by Valeria15
Summary: Un año más y todo seguía igual, era igual de miserable que el año anterior, ya no esperaba nada de aquella vida y quizá ya había bajado los brazos. ¿Cómo es que algo que se ve tan pequeño puede brillar más que él?, aunque hemos de admitir que no era la persona más alta del mundo, se le hacía tan extraño. ¿Un único deseo a cambio de algo muy valioso? Suena justo.
1. ¿Pasado o futuro?

Bueno, yo sé que estoy atrasada con contis y todo, pero este es un nuevo Fic ewe Es decir, es el prólogo, se me ocurrió recién y no quise desperdiciar la idea x3

Espero les guste, pues me pareció que sería interesante, así que como ya dije, decidí escribirle y eso que ya me iba a dormir y todo, ando con trimestrales (me atormentan en verdad D:) uwu

No olviden dejar su opinión que es esencial para que yo escriba la conti de esto :3

La frase del principio pertenece a Friedrich Nietzsche

Sobre el titulo, significa "Deseo" (en japones).

Dei* significa "mudo" (en japones).

**ADV.** La verdad, no tengo idea de que irá esto exactamente, pero.., ¡Yaoi! (Seguramente DeiSaso o SasoDei *w*)

P.D. Esto también a salido de que pienso que me he quedado corta con lo del cumple de Danna ewe

P.D.2. Por cierto, pienso gastar todas mis ideas Sasodeidísticas y subirlas, aunque tarde mil años en actualizar cada fic, ya no me aguanto xB

P.D.3. Los amo :3

* * *

Negai

Prólogo:

_¿Pasado o futuro?_

_~Sólo aquel que contribuye al futuro tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado~_

Era otro ocho de noviembre que pasaba y no había echo nada especial, había ido a la escuela, recibido varios regalos de sus compañeros, al volver había recibido uno de su abuela, atendido un llamado de un amigo de la familia y cenado. Ahora se encontraba allí, solo en la terraza de su habitación, hacía frío, pero no importaba, no había ni una sola nube y tenía que aprovechar el poder ver las estrellas; poco a poco, la nostalgia comenzaba a carcomerlo, alguna vez su cumpleaños había sido un día muy esperado, divertido y emocionante, pero ahora, hace sólo tres años, aquello había desaparecido y él, él ya no esperaba nada de aquel día, ni siquiera esperaba algo de aquella vida, todo se había desvanecido.

Aunque había una estrella, sí, una estrella, que hacía que todo diera un vuelco en su cabeza, parecía muy cercana a la luna y brillaba como ninguna, como si le estuviera sonriendo, sólo a él. Le hubiera gustado que también hablara, seguramente tenía mucho que contar, pero bueno, sólo estaba delirando frente aquel negro cielo, la estrella era muda.., mudo, ese era un buen apodo, Dei*.

—Sasori —se escuchó junto con tres golpes a la puerta—, deberías dormir.

El pelirrojo no respondió.

—Sé que estás despierto mirando el cielo —le reprendió nuevamente la voz.

—Ya voy —respondió resignado el menor.

Dei.., definitivamente sonaba lindo, Oh Dios, quizá estaba pensando muchas tonterías, aunque nunca pudo confirmarlo porque su celular interrumpió aquellos pensamientos, _¿un mensaje a esta hora?, _pensó al ver la pantalla de aquel aparato.

Era un numero extraño, como los de esas promociones que aparecen en la tele para estafarte y robarse todo tu crédito, pero a decir verdad, el nunca había caído en eso. Estuvo a punto de sacarlo y volver dentro de su recamara para acostarse, pero decidió leerlo, pues, ¿por qué no?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori, por ser tú y ser este día, te concederé un deseo, lo que más tú quieras, sólo tienes que pensarlo mientras me miras —¿mirar a quién?—. Eso sí, hay una cosa que debo advertirte, si pides ese deseo, te privaré de algo que aún no sabes que ibas a obtener, algo muy valioso para ti, lo dejo en tus manos… Atentamente: Dei.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar voltearse a volver a mirar aquella estrella, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?, era obvio que no había sido ella, ¿o sí? Y de todas formas, ¿qué iba a sacarle si pedía aquel deseo?, ¿lo qué más quiera? Todo era demasiado extraño para siquiera intentar analizarlo, suspiró, lo volvería a leer.

Volvió su vista al celular en su mano, pero el mensaje, ya no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera había registro de que le hubiera llegado uno, frunció el ceño, todo era tan extraño.

—No puede ser cierto —dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente al ver aquella estrella.

_Aunque si lo fuera…_


	2. Estrellas y deseos

¡Hola! Tiempo sin verlos.

Primero que nada:

Mil y un perdones por la tardanza, aunque les haya advertido, creo que esto fue demasiado, volveré disculparme allá abajo eweU

También comenzaré a responder los reviews, pues he empezado a pensar que es algo descortés no responderles si se esfuerzan en darme su opinión que tanto aprecio x3

OH.

Debo mencionar -muy alegremente- que he vuelto a envolverme en la historia (YAY), la idea se me sigue haciendo igual de prometedora -o más- que cuando se me ocurrió y debo admitir que estoy ansiosa, pues es algo completamente distinto a mis proyectos anteriores x3

Además, ¡este es el primer capitulo de este fic! *confeti*

Empezaré con las respuestas:

**Mar**: Wah! Me alegra muchisimo -cada vez que lo leo- el hecho de que siempre vayas a estar ahí leyendo mis historias, tarde o temprano x3 Gracias :'D

**Satomi** **chan10**: Me alegro de que te alegre leerme alegrosamente (?) Ok, no xD Gracias por el comentario, la suerte y la inspiración :3

**¡Karu-sempai! **Medio tarde, pero gracias por la suerte en la escuela, ¡me fue bien en todas las materias! x3 Espero dejarte más picada aún con esto que se viene... WUAHAHAHAHA XD

**¡Anry-chi! **Me pregunto si volverás a leer pronto owó Extraño tus reviews en [Bajo el mismo escenario] u.u Volví a reírme al ver que tienes la cabeza tan fuera de lugar que en el review me pusiste que Dei significaba "ciego" en vez de mudo xDD

**¡Mary-danna!** Dashgdfahgsda Tus reviews siempre son como un rayo de sol en un día nublado (?) Ok, me pongo poética xD (Aunque realmente lo siento así). Bueno, en serio,me hizo sonreír el hecho de como leíste mi fic por primera vez, me ha pasado algo muy parecido xD ... owó ¡Me alegro mucho que haya logrado producir esa sensación! (la curiosidad rebosante de la que hablaste). La verdad, siempre he pensado que soy malisima para dar un poco de misterio a mis historias, por eso mismo me siento realmente motivada con haber logrado intrigarte x3 Y me alegra también que te gusten las frases que coloco, la gran mayoría son mías y si no lo son, lo aclaro x3 Bueno, aquí esta la continuación que esperabas nwn

**Ruki The Madness**: *lee el nick con curiosidad* owó Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¡bienvenida a uno de mis fics! Y me alegra que te encante este fic. Fan sasodei~ obviamente yo también lo soy, basta que te pases dos segundos por mi perfil para que te des cuenta x3 Por cierto, te diré que puedo tardar algo -mucho- con una conti, pero nunca dejaré un fic completamente abandonado, siempre lo terminaré. ^^

* * *

Negai

1

_Estrellas y deseos._

_~Antes de desear algo, debes pensar qué estás dispuesto a dar por ello.~_

_Bien Danna, cumpliré tu deseo._

¿Danna?, ¿deseo?, ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello?

Escuchó un continuo tipido que parecía oírse cada vez más alto y sólo entonces notó que provenía algún espacio de su habitación irguiéndose de pronto, ¿acaso aquel sonido podía provenir de otro lugar teniendo todo herméticamente cerrado? Miró a ambos lados, se sintió mareado por el atropello en sus actos y se tomó su sien, ¿estaba sudando frío? Sentía su corazón acelerado.

Una vez que había logrado estabilizar todos sus sentidos, se volvió su derecha dirigiéndole una entrecerrada mirada al despertador y lo apagó. Posó sus pies fuera de la cama y paseo sus orbes ceniza rápidamente por aquella lúgubre habitación, se encogió de hombros mientras se asomaba a abrir las cortinas.

Se sorprendió apenas un poco al ver el cielo topado de nubes, ayer pareció haber estado tan claro que dudo que volviera a llover en meses. Notó como las ramas de un cerezo desnudo se agitaban energéticamente a lo lejos y se dijo a sí mismo que hacía frío allá fuera.

Se movió hasta su ropero y busco una muda de ropa. Era sábado así que tendría que ayudarle con la casa a su abuela. Abrió la puerta que daba a su baño y se dispuso a llenar la bañera, quería relajarse un poco, sentía como sus músculos estaban algo tensos.

Dejó su ropa limpia en un pequeño mueble donde también guardaba las toallas y comenzó a deshacerse de su "pijama", sólo era una camisa blanca y un bóxer negro… Siempre se vestía así para dormir, ¿verdad?

Se miró al espejo y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ayer había cumplido diecisiete años, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué se veía como si tuviera catorce? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía ser su imaginación, era imposible. Bajó su cabeza y observó el tamaño de su miembro. Bien, quizá si era posible.

Escuchó unos pasos en su habitación e instintivamente miró a la puerta cerrada del baño.

—Sasori, cariño, si vas a bañarte apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al almuerzo de tu abuela —se había quedado estático, esa voz, ¿acaso era…?

—Ma… ¿Madre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sí, cariño? —le respondió la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta y al notar que el menor no respondía agregó: —, ¿está todo bien?

Ahogó un gemido mientras hacia sus labios una línea.

—S-sí —tartamudeó—. Bajaré…, pronto.

Casi pudo sentir como aquella mujer curvaba sus labios en una fina sonrisa mientras; tenía su mano sobre la madera de aquella puerta y deseó abrirla para contemplarla, pero apartando el hecho de que estaba desnudo, no estaba seguro de qué sucedía.

—Te esperamos —le dijo la suave voz detrás de la puerta.

¿Lo _esperaban_?

Escuchaba como el chorro de agua que salía de la canilla de la bañera parecía irse ahogando, tenía que cerrarla o terminaría rebalsando, pero no lograba asimilar nada de lo que sucedía. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus parpados que seguían profundamente abiertos dudaban en dejar escapar todo el líquido que se había juntado en sus acaramelados ojos, cristalizándolos.

Había comenzado a escuchar como unos pasos se alejaban, pero parecieron detenerse y volver.

—Por cierto, hijo: feliz cumpleaños —nuevamente los pasos se alejaron.

Sintió como su corazón pareció dar un salto y una tibia lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

A su cuerpo lo recorrió un escalofrío que le recordó que estaba casi en invierno y se estaba helando. Atinó a moverse para detener el fluido del agua y se metió en su bañera aún del todo desconcertado, ¿qué acababa de ocurrir…?

_Bien Danna, cumpliré tu deseo._

Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza, ¿su deseo? Volvió a extender sus parpados al máximo en un sobresalto.

—No puede ser cierto —se dijo igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Recordó lo que había pensado justo antes de cerrar aquel enorme ventanal, ¿acaso él…?

_Aunque si lo fuera…, desearía volver a mi vida de hace tres años._

Su deseo, ¿se había cumplido?

_Tres años antes de ayer. _Pensó, ¿acaso era posible?, ¿seguiría soñando? Tenía que ser así. Sus padres… Su abuela se lo había dicho cuando su abuelo murió de pequeño, cuando la gente muere significa que nunca volverán como lo eran antes.

Él tenía que estar soñando, como tantas otras veces, era otro cruel sueño de esos que le hacían pensar que tenía algo que hace ya mucho había perdido. Quiso golpear su cabeza contra aquellos mosaicos tibios y húmedos gracias al vapor, y lo hizo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cráneo y acto seguido un pequeño mareo. Bueno, parecía estar en la realidad y aún no podía creerse que acabara de hacer semejante estupidez.

Las ganas de bañarse tranquilamente se habían desvanecido y se lavó el cabello a toda velocidad: tenía que comprobarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente al escuchar una pequeña charla que provenía de la cocina, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba una conversación resonar en aquella casa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, quería verlos, sentirlos, saber que era real.

Al llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación su corazón parecía haberse detenido: observó la escena detenidamente.

Una mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba lavando un par de platos, volteó a mirarle con aquellos bellos ojos cafés y le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Un hombre de cabellos tan rojos como los suyos había desviado su mirada del periódico para verle.

—Buenos días, hijo —le dijo aquél hombre y justo después tomó un sorbo de café—. Y felicidades por tus catorce años.

Petrificado, estaba petrificado.

—Bu... Bu-buenos días —respondió quedamente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por no poder hablar correctamente.

¿Realmente había vuelto a sus catorce años?

Su cuerpo aún temblaba, no podía ser cierto. Se sentía tan… feliz.

—Tu desayuno está servido cariño, vamos come que ya tenemos que irnos —dijo su madre haciendo un ademán a la mesa donde tomaba café el otro.

—¡S-sí! —a este paso se cortaría la lengua para tirarla a la basura.

Observó maravillado el desayuno de su madre, cada detalle; el blanco arroz en un pequeño bol, la sopa de miso en lo que parecía una mini cacerola, dos amarillentas porciones de tamagoyaki* sobre un pequeño plato, algo de verde nori*, un poco de pescado allá arriba, en un pequeño plato a la derecha tsukemono*, natto*, un par de simples tostadas y un té. Se avergonzó de sólo pensar que en estos últimos años había estado desayunando con sólo un plato con cereales y leche.

—¿Está todo bien, hijo? —le preguntó su padre nuevamente levantando su vista desde el periódico.

—Sí, ¡a comer! —perfecto, parecía comenzar a calmarse, ¡ya casi hablaba normalmente!: aún le temblaba la voz un poco.

…

Luego de desayunar, se habían subido al auto y viajado tres horas hasta donde vivía su abuela, a decir verdad, se había olvidado por completo de que aquella solía vivir en el campo. En fin, habían almorzado, hablado de la escuela y otras trivialidades.

Al recibir sus regalos, no pudo evitar pensar que ya había obtenido esas cosas —aunque no dijo nada—, pero al llegar a su casa nuevamente había notado que en realidad no estaban, entonces pensó "tres años", así que no tenía nada de las cosas que se había comprado luego de sus catorce años y le habían obsequiado lo mismo que en aquel entonces —nada interesante en realidad—, parecía comenzar a entender de qué iba la cosa. Por cierto, también había resultado que ese día era martes —sí, había faltado a la escuela—: el ocho de noviembre del dos mil nueve.

Observó por su ventana, las nubes parecían haberse despejado siquiera un poco, pero no podía encontrar aquella estrella, la luna también se encontraba detrás de una nube, podía ver su resplandor a través de esta.

Suspiró, si mal no lo recordaba, aquel mensaje decía que si pedía su deseo sería privado de algo que no sabía que iba a obtener y que era muy valioso, sonrió burlescamente. Sin duda esa estrella era medio idiota, si aún no lo había obtenido, ¿qué importaba?, no era como si fuera a extrañar algo que no sabía siquiera que era.

Cerró la ventana aún con esa cínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose al recostarse en su cama: tenía miedo ¿Y si aquel deseo desaparecía?, ¿y si en realidad era algo parecido a un sueño?, ¿habría caído por la ventana y estaría en coma? Bien, aquella última pregunta sonaba muy estúpida, pero debía considerarlo, es decir, era más probable que el hecho de que una estrella le cumpliera un deseo. No quería despertar y… Y darse cuenta que no estaban de nuevo.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y notó como un hueco se formaba en su estomago.

—Cariño, ¿te has acostado ya? —preguntó aquella tenue voz femenina desde el pasillo.

Dudo en qué responder: quería ver su cara.

—Sí —contestó quedamente—, madre, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua, por favor?

—Ah, claro, cariño —aquella mujer pareció dar media vuelta y emprender su camino hacia la cocina.

Le parecía un pedido realmente estúpido, pero así lograría que entrara allí. Aunque podía pedirle que simplemente entrara, no quería hacerlo, ¿y por qué? La verdad, ignoraba la razón.

Oyó como aquellos pasos parecieron regresar y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una figura femenina en la oscuridad, Sasori prendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz y se sentó contra el respaldo de su cama.

—Toma —su madre le entrego aquel vaso con una fina sonrisa y observó al menor tomarse la mitad del agua que este contenía y devolvérselo—. Bien, ahora acuéstate, mañana sí tienes que ir al colegio —le dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano de que se apurara.

El pelirrojo se metió entre sus sabanas y su madre le dedicó una fina sonrisa.

—Madre.

—¿Sí?

Aquél le miró algo indeciso por lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pidió mirándole fijamente a sus ojos cafés.

—Por supuesto —respondió la otra sonriendo.

—¿Alguna vez —comenzó a preguntar quedamente ahora haciendo revolotear sus ojos por la habitación, se sentía tan estúpido preguntando aquello—…, le pediste un deseo a una estrella?

Su madre le miró ligeramente sorprendida y soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que el menor se sonrojara deseando no haber preguntado, pero aquella pronto volvió a sonreírle y se sentó al pie de su cama.

—La verdad no, pero creo que una vez escuché, o leí —dudo—, una historia sobre eso —comentó perdiendo su vista en el ropero de su hijo, como si estuviera recordando algo—, era sobre una chica a la que le encantaba mirar las estrellas —comenzó a contar—, ¡hasta había puesto un nombre a una! —dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba aquel detalle—, y un día que ella estaba profundamente entristecida aquella le habló, esa estrella era su preferida, le dijo que le cumpliría un deseo por ser diez años desde que la conocía, la niña sonrío alegremente y lo pidió, ignorando que la estrella le había advertido que siempre que pidiera algo le costaría otra cosa más valiosa que la que había pedido, que lo que le quitaría era algo que aún no sabía que iba a obtener incluso.

Volvió a dudar en preguntar, pero qué más daba, ya había comenzado esa extraña conversación.

—¿Y se cumplió?

Aquella mujer se giró a verle y le miró con cariño digno de una madre.

—Síp.

Sasori no pudo evitar estirar sus parpados y ahora ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

—¿Qué deseó?

—Deseó que su padre gozara de una maravillosa salud —le respondió en forma tranquila aquella mujer—. Y así fue, su padre se recupero de su enfermedad, pero aquella chica, con cada día que pasaba sentía aún más que algo le faltaba, también soñaba con cosas extrañas —recordó vagamente la castaña—. Un día decidió preguntarle a la estrella porqué le sucedía aquello, pero esta ya no estaba y otra estrella que ni siquiera creía haber visto alguna vez le dijo que aquella le había advertido. La niña llorando le grito que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido; seguramente aquella niña al momento de pedir su deseo pensó que no tenía nada más valioso que su padre, su único familiar vivo, y de seguro era así. La estrella se echó a reír, "quizá tu mente no sabía lo que ibas a perder, pero tu alma sí lo hacía", le dijo, "incluso te advirtió que este no era un intercambio justo, ni equivalente, esperando que le rechazaras", le reprochó.

Al pelirrojo se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo termina? —preguntó al ver que la otra se había detenido.

—Esto —divagó su madre poniendo un dedo a un costado de su cabeza, como si intentara enviar ondas cerebrales—… La verdad, es que no recuerdo —confesó haciendo que su mano se hiciera un puño y golpeando su cabeza torpemente.

—Supongo que es una historia algo bizarra como para recordarla toda —dijo el menor desviando su mirada al techo mientras sentía como una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente, no podía haber quedado en la misma posición que esa niña _¿O sí?_

—Supongo —su madre apoyó su mano en la cama y se levantó con la ayuda de esta—… Lo peor es que no recuerdo de dónde la he sacado, lo siento.

—No te preocupes por eso —se apresuró a decir—, de todas formas ya me has ayudado bastante —susurró para sí mismo el de ojos miel.

—¿Eh? —la castaña le miró algo desentendida.

—No, no es nada —dijo negando rotundamente con la cabeza el de cabellera rojiza.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que esa niña, era muy pequeña para llevar una carga como esa —le comentó la de ojos cafés—, porque tal vez si hubiera crecido, hubiera entendido que la vida no te compensa por lo que uno pierde siquiera…, las cosas positivas que te da son mucho más —aquella mujer le sonrío, casi parecía desear que su hijo no cometiera el mismo error que aquella pequeña—, después de todo terminas teniendo bellos recuerdos de lo que has perdido y unos aún más hermosos de lo que has ganado.

El menor se le quedó mirando unos segundos a aquella, ¿sería cierto aquello? La verdad era que no podía imaginarse cosa mejor que tener de vuelta su familia.

—Tienes razón…, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Sasori…

.

.

.

* * *

**tamagoyaki* **Significa literalmente "huevo asado", es una especie de tortilla de huevo. Tiene un aspecto amarillento y normalmente se corta como una especie de pionono.

**nori* **Es un término japonés usado para referirse a variedades comestibles de algas marinas.

**tsukemono* **Es un encurtido japonés de verduras.

**natto* **Es un derivado de la soja, resultado de la fermentación de la semilla de -obviamente- soja. Para darles una idea de como se ve, les diré que para mi parecen porotos con miel... Yum (?)

.

Sí, yo sé que esto esta corto y deben estar pensando qué rayos me pasó, pero tengo que advertir que he decidido que será un fic de capítulos cortos (CHAN - CHAN - CHAN) xD. Es que sí, creo que los capítulos cortos podrán adaptarse más a la clase de fic que es este. Además, siendo Sasori el único en el que nos centramos, creo que se haría pesado que los capítulos sean igual de largos a los que estoy haciendo en mis otros fics últimamente.

¡Pero no desesperen! (?) Claro que si los caps son cortos trataré de actualizar pronto, pues me he dado cuenta de que esta conti la debía desde noviembre del dos mil doce *se hunde en la depresión con el simple hecho de pensar que los ha dejado esperando tanto* ¡PERDÓN! Prometo no tardar_ taaaaaaaaaaaanto _la próxima vez, ¿sí?

Y aprovecho para mencionar que intentaré actualizar pronto en el otro fic que también he dejado a la deriva [Sing with me].

Sgahdsagfdfagjhjdka, creo que he hecho más comentarios que cap xD

Bueno, a pesar de todo, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado x3

Nos leemos en los reviews o en algún otro fic -w-)/


	3. Desconocido-Conocido

¡Hola, queridos lectores! :3

¿Cómo están? Aunque no pregunten, yo les diré que estoy bien =w= Un poco molesta porque intento ir al corriente nuevamente con la escuela x.x

Y además de que me he llenado de actividades extracurriculares: Un curso de formación profesional (de Pastelería x3), clases de piano, taller de escritura, yoga y basquet owó

¡También se podría decir que he empezado la preparatoria! Aunque en mi país siempre se llama secundaria =_= Bu~ Aburridos xD

Bueno, ya, yendo a lo importante, los anteriores son para explicar que estoy un poco (muy) corta de tiempo, sin contar a mi posesivo novio que quiere que sea sólo suya =/./=

Ya.

No me tardé tanto, ¿verdad? Creo que hoy es un mes y un día, bueeeeno, sí es bastante, ¡pero para mi se pasó volando!, y cuando quise acordar ni había empezado el cap x.x

Bueno, como son cortitos y vengo bien con la inspiración para este fic *cofnocomoconeldesingwithmeco fcof* (eweU), gracias a mí -sí, a nadie más que a mí e.e-, he podido traer esta conti xD

Que espero, la disfruten.

Respuestas a los reviews (¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!):

**Karu-suna**: ¡Senpai! Realmente te extraño, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por pasarte a leer y me alegro agarrarte por sorpresa, mejor si no la has estado esperando xD Espero que te guste este cap y verte pronto en el msn x3

**Ruki and Karin Madness**: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste cada vez más! x3 Espero que siga siendo así nwn Cuídate~

**Mar**: Dulce anónimo que siempre lee todos mis fics, en serio, muchas gracias por siempre acompañarme, quiero abrazarte x3 Ya te enterarás de todo, descuida, ten paciencia =w= (Lo dice ella que siempre se desespera a mil con el suspenso que suelen poner en muchos fics). Gracias por la suerte, la verdad la necesito y bueno, espero te guste este capitulo nwn

**TheLoveIsArt**: ¡Danna! Siempre que leo tus reviews siento que voy a llorar de emoción QwQ ¡Gracias! Por todo, por tomarte el tiempo para leerme, para comentar e incluso halagarme. Mi toque "irreemplazable e incomparable", me pregunto si realmente existe eso owó Suena demasiado bueno para creerlo x3 ¡Gracias por adorar la trama!, debo admitir que yo también, estoy emocionada ^w^ . Itachi... Quizá aparezca en algún momento *le guiña el ojo* :3 ¡Nya! No puedes agradecerme la actualización *la señala indiscriminadamente* ¡Yo te agradezco a ti por pasarte por aquí! owó ¡Y también te quiero, mucho! :3 Espero te puedas dar el tiempo para leer esto nwn

* * *

Negai

2

_Desconocido/Conocido_

_~Los antónimos son demasiado parecidos y diferentes como para evitar confundirlos.~_

_._

_._

_._

_Si pasara una estrella fugaz en este mismísimo momento, ¿qué pedirías, h'm?_

Aquella pregunta resonó en la oscuridad con una voz desconocida, pero conteniendo demasiada familiaridad.

_No creo que las estrellas cumplan deseos, mocoso._

Aquella había sido su voz, ¿verdad? Pero si ni siquiera había pensado en responder. Esperen, quizá era un poco distinta...

_¿Por qué? Dicen que son seres queridos, h'm._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, _esa_ voz, ¿dónde la había oído?, ¿cuándo la había conocido…?

Pasaron unos segundos de escaso silencio.

_Vamos, dime tu deseo, Danna, h'm._

Esa conversación volvió a resonar hasta las profundidades de lo que parecía ser su mente. Ese tema, esas palabras, el "_Danna"_, los peculiares "_h'm_", todo era demasiado torcido para que cupiera en algún lugar, todo le era demasiado natural, tanto así que se sentía fuera de lugar. Y lo estaba, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿había algo que tenía que hacer él en aquella conversación? Muy en el fondo, algo le decía que sí.

Entonces era su voz y... La de_ alguien_ más. ¿Pero quién realmente? Hubiera jurado que si la escuchara en ese preciso instante lo recordaría, ¿quién era él...?

Todo comenzaba a parecer muy ido y la oscuridad no aparentaba pretender aclararse, incluso se podía sentir una pesada neblina: la confusión.

Pudo sentir como alguien posaba sus cálidas manos sobre él y le removía levemente, insistente.

_Sasori…_

Una vaga imagen se cruzó por su cabeza: el cielo, o más específicamente, el color celeste; el sol, algo cálido; y por ultimo, un par de hojas, llevadas por el viento delicadamente.

—Sasori, ¿estás bien, amor? —aquella voz femenina finalmente logró despegarlo de aquel trance volviéndolo a la realidad de un segundo para otro, casi de forma chocante.

Miró a su madre que le sostenía de los hombros con una mirada preocupada.

Se sintió pesado unos segundos y pasó sus manos por las lagañas que se situaban en el contorno de sus ojos, uno de sus dedos rozó con su frente y pudo sentir lo frío de esta; el sudor. Miró su mano algo consternado sintiendo como aquel dedo seguía helado y logrando ver el casi imperceptible brillo en este.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —la dulce voz de aquella mujer hizo que nuevamente regresara a la realidad.

Se sentó.

—Sí —musitó y casi al mismo tiempo percibió la mano de la mayor sobre su frente.

—¿Has tenido un mal sueño?, ¿te sientes mal? Puedes faltar a clase si quieres —una fina sonrisa surcó sus labios casi instantáneamente al oír a su madre decir todo aquello tan atropelladamente.

—Estoy bien, iré a clase —dijo tranquilamente mientras se deshacía de las sabanas sobre su cuerpo.

La castaña aún mantenía ese gesto de preocupación y observó como el menor se levantó, tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño, ¿en serio estaba bien?

El ruido de la lluvia ardiente golpear contra el mosaico resonaba en la habitación, esta vez no podía darse el lujo de meterse a la bañera, aunque nuevamente sintiera todos sus músculos tensos.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y rápidamente se colocó bajo la regadera sintiendo como su cabello se aplastaba y su espalda se regocijaba por las finas cosquillas que provocaban aquellas lágrimas. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, refregándolo en un intento por deshacerse de la sensación de que tenía la piel reseca y pudo observar como su frente parecía haber vuelto a su temperatura normal. Sin darse cuenta quedó con su mano derecha sosteniendo su sien unos segundos, sus ojos miel se hundían en la nada y el sonido de las gotas revotar en su cabeza resonaba en la misma, no podía recordar ¿Qué había sucedido antes de que su madre le despertara? Estaba soñando algo, estaba casi seguro de eso.

Esa mañana luego de bajar las escaleras ya con su uniforme (una camisa blanca, corbata negra, un pantalón también completamente negro y una chaqueta de cuello largo al mismo tono), comió el desayuno de su madre, tomo su bolsa y, luego de que la femenina le corriera media cuadra para alcanzarle su almuerzo, llegó a la escuela.

Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba, no tenía amigos, la mayoría de los chicos lo odiaban por ser el supuesto sabelotodo de la clase —la verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparse por los exámenes dado a que no recordaba nada sobre los temas que habían visto ese año— y la mayoría de las chicas lo acosaban.

Mientras comía su almuerzo se dedicaba a observar a "sus amigos", pues aún no los había conocido en ese espacio tiempo y se preguntaba si pasaría algo malo si se acercaba ahora a hablar con ellos; desistió, primero: porque no estaba seguro, y segundo, pensar en aquello le hacía doler la cabeza, era demasiado complicado. Pero se divertía, la forma en la que nunca había notado que Itachi siempre había sido igual de "elegante" al hablar con cualquiera; como Kisame hacia bromas todo el tiempo, simplemente esperando sacarle una sonrisa al moreno; a Kakuzu hablando con Nagato sobre algo que no era dinero; y como Konan charlaba amigablemente con Yahiko que de vez en cuando resultaba algo intimidado por un comentario de la primera. No habían cambiado nada y se hacía relajante, observarlos así, digo.

Tras tocar nuevamente el timbre de clases, se dedicó a esforzarse en sobremanera en poner atención a la clase, pero no lo logró. Había tantas cosas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza que no podía evitar distraerse, y se permitió sacar su vista por la ventana, sintiendo el frío del patio sólo imaginándose caminando por allí, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo y la verdad, odiaba esa sensación.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano, estaba mentalmente cansado y no entendía por qué. Después de todo, debería estar rebosando energía, ¿verdad? Tenía a sus padres de vuelta, su deseo se había cumplido a la perfección y no parecía ser un sueño. Conocería a sus mejores amigos el próximo año gracias a Itachi y se la pasaría genial.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué sentía un hueco en el estomago al pensar que había deseado estar ahí?

De fondo a sus pensamientos no había nada. Por más que su profesor de historia estuviera hablando, por más que sus compañeros estuvieran murmurando algo, por más que estuviera golpeando la mesa con sus uñas, por más que las hojas se arrastraran por la acera, por más que las ramas se golpearan unas contra otras, por más que las olas rompieran en la costa, por más que los pájaros piaran mientras emigraban, y por más que las estrellas gritaran. Él no oía nada.

Y pronto su vista también se había perdido, aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello realmente. Pues había comenzado a extraviarse entre todo eso, ¿acaso realmente algo importaba? _Todo está bien_, intentó repararse en aquello, pues, el calor de los brazos de sus padres podía contenerlo, al menos por ahora. Después de todo, ¿qué podía estar mal?

Nada, se dijo firmemente.

_No puedes mentirle a tu propia alma._

En ese momento pareció abrir sus ojos y observó el aula con su expresión neutra ligeramente perturbada; esa voz, había sido la suya.

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases todo aquello se desvaneció y terminó por decirse que lo que le molestaba era la presión de ir a la secundaria luego de haber pasado a la preparatoria, pues era todo un poco distinto, aunque quizá menos molesto.

Sonrío sintiéndose victorioso en una discusión que no se había efectuado realmente.

La fría brisa contra sus mejillas.

Notó lo gélido del picaporte y se estremeció ligeramente mientras lo giraba para entrar a aquel cálido lugar, a su hogar. Bajó la vista al notar cómo unas hojas parecían querer escurrirse por la ranura que había entre la puerta y el marco para que el lograra pasar y suspiró pensando que luego las recogería.

Mientras se descalzaba pensaba si "el momento" llegaría y se decidió a separar sus labios para provocarlo.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó intentando decirse que no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo, intentando decirse que no le importaba si recibía una respuesta o no.

Escuchó un par de pasos a lo lejos y se mantuvo expectante, escuchando como aquellos se acercaban.

Una melena de cabellos castaños se asomó al recibidor y unos ojos castaños parecieron sonreírle.

—Bienvenido —le respondió la dulce voz de su madre.

Sintió como su pecho se estrujó y una pequeña bola de calor pareció esparcirse por este; la había extrañado demasiado.

Nuestro pelirrojo se calzó sus pantuflas y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina donde parecía limpiar un par de trastos que permanecían del almuerzo; allí comenzó una amena charla con ella que duró un par de minutos hasta que se le ocurrió recordar que tenía algo de tarea y que debía hacerse cargo de esta para ponerse al corriente.

Subió rápidamente la escalera y luego de llegar a su habitación, volcó el contenido de su bolsa escolar sobre su escritorio; recorrió la carpeta de cada materia, leyendo y recordando cada uno de los temas lentamente; tomando apuntes mentales y subrayando pensamientos. Los finales eran la próxima semana y si no hacia algo acabaría por repetir el curso.

Ya pasadas un par de horas, se estiró en su asiento con su lápiz entre los dedos, este no parecía pretender desprenderse ya. Se levantó de su silla e hizo un par de pasos hasta el baño, a la habitación comenzaba a faltarle más luz que antes —de por sí cuando llegó ya estaba nublado allá afuera—. Abrió la canilla del lavado y llevó sus blancos dedos al agua que surgía de esta, estaba helada, pero extrañamente confortante. Quizá era porque llevaba allí sentado un buen rato, necesitaba un descanso.

Se miró por unos segundo en aquel espejo, su rostro; sus facciones, no había cambiado mucho realmente, quizá ahora era unos centímetros más bajo, pero no era gran cosa.

Él no era una persona que ansiara crecer y tampoco una que deseara no hacerlo, por ende, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le interesaba demasiado el haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo…, eso era lo que había sucedido, ¿no? Quizá aún le costaba un poco asimilarlo. De cualquier forma, el objetivo principal había sido cumplido.

Escuchó un estruendo venir de su habitación e instintivamente miró la puerta que parecía haber cerrado —¿realmente lo había hecho?—. Tomó el picaporte y se adentró a la otra habitación nuevamente.

Al terminar de ingresar a su cuarto una helada brisa lo atravesó haciendo que se estremeciera y observando más detenidamente el lugar notó que la ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par, y vale decir que es una ventana que va desde el techo al piso con dos finas hojas de vidrio. Antes de cerrarla, se dispuso a disfrutar del helado aire, algo que no hacia comúnmente ya que era tan sensible al calor como al frío.

Quizá mamá la abrió para ventilar un poco, se dijo mientras observaba cómo la puerta, que daba al pasillo y luego las escaleras, se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Caminó hasta la terraza que venía cruzando aquel ventanal.

No podía ver mucho del vecindario desde ahí, pero le bastaba admirar la belleza de los cerezos desnudos plantados irregularmente en las puertas de las casas, las hojas arrastrándose por la acera, una pareja de adolescentes caminar en la calle del frente, un hombre con su mejor amigo dando una pequeña vuelta y una vecina buscando las llaves en su bolso frente a la puerta de su casa; todo armonizando perfectamente.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y sintió nuevamente como una ráfaga de viento lo atravesaba removiéndole los cabellos; se sentía como si lo acariciara; como si lo abrazará, y un extraño sentimiento se poso en su pecho, era confuso, tanto, que su mueca de satisfacción desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión que llevaba el ceño medianamente fruncido y los labios hechos una fina línea algo irregular; dando la impresión de que aquél estaba intentando descifrar algo.

Se le hacía tan familiar que le dolía, pues parecía ser algo que había intentado olvidar en algún momento, sin éxito alguno, o al menos, no uno completo, pues ahora volvía a su cuerpo.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, no tenía importancia, quiso creer mientras ponía una mirada firme. Pronto sintió como esta vez el viento pareció golpearle en la cara, como si realmente se hubiera enojado con él. Sonrío con sorna pensando que aquella idea era completamente absurda y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación; le estaba dando frío.

_Nunca cambias._

Esas palabras parecían haber sido susurradas a su oído y rápidamente se volteó, como si realmente esperara que allí hubiera alguien. Observó la nada por unos segundos, o quizá "el algo", ¿pues, qué es "la nada" si no es "algo"? Sonrío nuevamente. Pues nada, se dijo mientras volvía a voltearse con aquella mueca de falsa satisfacción. Todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente eran tonterías últimamente, por consiguiente, que él estuviera allí era tan absurdo como que el viento se enfadara consigo.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ **

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo~!

Bueno, sé que la cosa va un poco lenta, pero es todo parte del plan. Además de que me la pasé divagando todo el cap (eweU) ¡Y a pesar de todo!, espero eso les haya agradado, por alguna razón xD

Intentaré no tardarme tanto con mis contis, pero ya saben, no me da mi cuerpo para hacer todo y salir parada al otro día.

¡Por cierto!, creo que comenzaré a poner "Continuará" al final de los caps, por alguna razón me da la sensación de que le otorga más drama xDDD Sí, sé que suena estúpido, pero realmente es el motivo xD

Etto... owó

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, aunque me gustaría que lo aclararan en un lindo review °w° ... Allá abajo °w°

.

.

.


	4. Todo perfecto

Hola~ Nyagh, ¿quién dijo que tardaría poco en actualizar? ¿Yo? Se equivocan, deben haberlo escuchado en algún otro fic... *mira el techo* Bueno, ya. Lo siento. Me he olvidado completamente y he escrito todo el capitulo el día de hoy. ¿Saben qué? ¡La inspiración es acumulable! owó Realmente no tenía idea de eso, pero lo he descubierto hoy, todo fluido en esta conti =w=

Bueno, agradezco mucho que no hayan venido a matarme aún y... Nada, les traigo la conti, que, esta bastante vinculada con el cap anterior. Bueno, creo que los caps de estos serán todos bastantes cercanos, es decir, cuídense de no perder el hilo de la historia. Aclararé un par de cosas allá abajo por las dudas.

**Disclamer: **Todo en esta historia me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí. Obviando a los personajes que son de su respectivo creador, Kishi :B

**¡A RESPONDER REVIEWS (ARIGATÔ)!**

**Dark Blood is Madness: **owó Saso es realmente celoso *w* Bueno, debo decirte ¡muchas gracias por lo que dices! Tu me has alegrado el día comentando x3

**Karu-suna: **Senpai! Lo que me abandona no es la inspiración, sino el tiempo TT_TT Intentaré que Deidara-senpai aparezca pronto ;3 Te leo luego~

**SasoDei-Fujoshi: **Me alegro de que te parezcan buenos :D ¡No te resistas a comentar! x3 Por cierto, ¿a qué te refieres con seguir editando? Las historias son mías nwn)/ Espero leerte de nuevo en otro review :3

**Mar: **Nya! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, espero aclarar tus dudas pronto, ya será más entendible, ¡lo juro! xD Espero que sigas comentando aunque sigas siendo anónima, me alegras mucho con tus reviews nwn)/ Matta ne~

**TheLoveIsArt: **¡Danna!, siempre tan buena conmigo, ¿crees que esté quedando bien? Debo admitir que me está gustando x3 Bueno, ¡me alegro mucho! x3 Espero que tengas tiempo de leer pronto y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar uwu

**SexyDiva: **Me alegro de que estés bien con comenzar a leerme :3 Amo a mis lectores y más a los que dejan reviews *la estruja* x3 Espero te guste este cap, nos leemos allá abajo~

* * *

Negai

3

_Todo "perfecto"_

_~¿No creen curioso el hecho de que cuando uno no se encuentra bien se dice que lo está y, mientras está bien realmente, no se detiene a observarlo?~_

Suspiró sintiéndose relajado por unos minutos, los exámenes habían salido bien, no había bajado su promedio y podía relajarse el resto del año. Todo iba bien.

Caminaba por las calles sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, llevaba un par de bolsas consigo que pertenecían a los mandados que le había encargado su madre. Pasaba negocio tras negocio clavando los ojos en las vidrieras de estos, pero no mirándolas.

Sus pasos no tenían rumbo, la gente de la calle parecía ignorar lo perdido que se encontraba. Levantó su vista apenas consciente de que observaría el cielo apenas nublado, éste no le sonreía, ¿cuánto llevaba estando así? Una semana prácticamente. Quería sentir la luz del sol, era esa la sensación que tenía, ¿verdad? Esa necesidad.

Frenó haciendo que las bolsas se balancearan sobre sus dedos y se negó rápidamente con su cabeza, sus cabellos bailaron momentáneamente, ¿qué estaba sucediendo consigo? Debía parar esos pensamientos.

Observó hacia delante y se encontró con una gigantesca tienda de arte.

En la vidriera había materiales que reconoció al instante y sintió una especie de melancolía al recordar como había aprendido a pintar los últimos años; su abuela le había enseñado a hacerlo y él se pasaba horas haciendo verdes paisajes, retratando personas que llegaban a su mente, pintando las estrellas…

Sus pies se movieron casi en contra de su propia voluntad y entró al instante en aquella tienda, observó por aquí y por allá y comenzó a comprar; la mujer que estaba atendiéndolo parecía realmente feliz al ver que gastaría una fortuna allí.

Una vez que eligió todo, firmó para que enviaran las cosas a su casa, colocó la dirección en el formulario y se retiró luego de pagar con la tarjeta de crédito de su madre.

Pronto su mente pareció limpiarse y al llegar a su casa avisó del encargo de sus cosas para luego irse a bañar.

El sonido de la ducha repiqueteando contra el mosaico le hizo sentirse ansioso de alguna manera y en forma veloz se deshizo de sus ropas y concibió que aquella golpeara contra su cuerpo. El agua estaba increíblemente agradable y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mojar todo su rostro, satisfecho. No estaba pensando en nada, o más bien, no se dejaba pensar en algo.

Los últimos días habían estado agitados y de alguna forma eso le había ayudado a él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Supuestamente le había sido "agotador", pues así se lo había dicho a sus padres en la cena de ayer.

Sí…, agotador. Pensó mientras retiraba el desparejo flequillo pelirrojo de su frente.

Quedó observando un punto fijo unos segundos, con una mueca que no había podido reprimir.

—Sasori, cariño —le llamó su madre tocando la puerta del minúsculo baño—, tu padre ha vuelto y dejado tus cosas en la habitación. Asegúrate de buscarles un lugar cuando termines de bañarte, ¿sí?

Se mantuvo en silencio, su cerebro pareció desconectarse impidiendo el proceso de aquellas no tan complejas palabras.

—¿Cariño?

La voz de su madre logró que se estremeciera.

—¡Está bien! —Soltó volviendo su mirada a la puerta, como si quisiera observar el rostro de aquella mujer preocupado.

—Está bien… —repitió para sí mismo. Porque sí, todo estaba de maravilla y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nada...

Al encontrarse una de sus manos con el shampoo comenzó el lavado de cabello y perdiéndose aún en las pequeñas gotas adheridas a la pared en frente de sí intentó lavar su mente nuevamente, de una manera sencilla esta vez, haciéndose una pregunta de la cual podría divagar sin hacer ningún daño a su cordura. O eso creyó.

La pregunta parecía realmente inofensiva; era "¿qué voy a pintar primero?"

Pensó en un retrato de sus padres, pero realmente no le apetecía; pensó en un paisaje otoñal también, pero no era exactamente lo que quería; pensó en sus viejos amigos, podría copiar sus rostros de los mismos recuerdos de ellos; incluso se le ocurrió la quinta de su abuela, pero nada pudo complacerle. Ninguna de aquellas ideas lograba tomar forma en su mente.

Hasta que finalmente una se presento en forma clara y perfecta.

Cerró la canilla con una sonrisa en su rostro que ni siquiera estaba seguro cuando había llegado a formar y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla reposando arriba de sus cabellos.

Al terminar de vestirse y ya con los rizos en su lugar se paseó por la casa para llegar a su habitación, pues había terminado bañándose en el piso de abajo gracias a que los artículos de arte llegarían pronto y su madre había planeado pedirle a los empleados que los llevara.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con un completo desastre y quiso arrancarse cada pelirrojo cabello al ver en la forma en que su padre había colocado todo, ¡los tarros de pintura estaban sobre el piso de madera! Antes de que se diera cuenta había comenzado a colocar todo en su lugar minuciosamente y luego logró recordar —por lo difícil que se le hizo poner todo en orden— que él nunca había tenido sus materiales de arte en la misma habitación en la cual dormía, y ahora sabía por qué, ¡no había lugar para nada!

Se detuvo desde el marco de la puerta a observar como había quedado todo, había cosas que quiso lanzarlas por la ventana incluso, pero finalmente todo parecía haber encontrado su lugar. A excepción del Atril, aquel le estaba sacando de quicio, lo había puesto a un lado de su escritorio, en una esquina pudiendo admirar toda la habitación y ahora permanecía en el medio de todo el lugar, ¿dónde se supone que metería esa cosa?

Observó detenidamente unos segundos más e intentó imaginárselo en cada rincón, en cada espacio del pequeño cuarto, pero nada le daba lugar.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se estremeció levemente al mismo tiempo en que se giraba a observar de quien se trataba.

—Es hora de comer —advirtió el hombre a su lado.

—Ah, está bien —musitó el menor y luego se volvió a mirar su pieza nuevamente.

—Umh…, comienzo a pensar que necesitas una habitación más grande —mencionó su padre pareciendo tan pensativo como él mientras observaban aquel cuarto.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó retóricamente sin mover su mirada aún.

—Sí —musitó quedamente el mayor. Y al cabo de unos segundos se deshipnotizo, o al menos eso pareció, y observó a su hijo. —Bueno, ya vámonos, tu madre está esperando.

Sintió el calor de la fuerte mano en su espalda y asintió sin poder formar una sonrisa en sus labios. Bueno, tampoco era como si lo hubiese intentado.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras llegó a oler un delicioso aroma a curri y no puedo evitar inspirar más profundamente para inundar sus fosas nasales aún más con este olor.

—Siéntense por favor, ya termino de servir —dijo la castaña al verlos entrar al lugar.

—Está bien. —El pelirrojo tomó asiento, su plato era el único que estaba servido y se dedicó a observarlo con ansias por los que parecieron ser largos minutos.

—¿Entonces, cariño?, ¿cómo te fue ordenando las cosas? —Preguntó la mujer al sentarse en su lugar.

La observó ligeramente intrigado por en qué momento había servido los dos nuevos platos en la mesa.

—Le decía que necesitaría una habitación más grande, han quedado las cosas algo amontonadas, ¿verdad? —su padre lo observó y el contacto visual hizo que él mismo se despertara.

—Estuve pensando, quizá mueva un par de cosas al altillo y me haga un poco de lugar. —Mentira. Aquello acababa de ocurrírsele para evitar que su madre le ofreciera mudarse a su pieza que es más grande que la suya.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, creo que de esa forma el atril entraría en algún lugar. —Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Las llevaré mañana porque hoy ya es muy tarde para subir —afirmó mientras juntaba un poco de comida en su cuchara.

—Mañana vendrá la abuela a almorzar así que quizá convenga que lo hagas por la mañana —comentó su madre mientras le sonreía—, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—Claro, lo haré por la mañana —dijo finalmente él.

Aquella charla era de alguna forma extraña y agradeció mentalmente que terminara, pues siguieron unos minutos en silencio y se dedicó a comer algo rápido para poder salirse de la mesa pronto, se sentía molesto con algo que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

Al ver que su plato se había vaciado suspiró de alguna forma aliviado.

—¿Más? —ofreció su madre amablemente.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—Me siento algo… cansado, ¿crees que pueda ir a acostarme ya? —Preguntó intentando sonar inocente, aunque creía que estaba siendo sospechoso, pues ¿qué se supone que era lo que ocultaba?

—Claro…, ve —le permitió con una mueca preocupada ella.

—Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré trabajando toda la noche —dijo su padre y finalmente él se retiró.

Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pesado y se preguntó si por decir que se sentía cansado realmente había comenzado a estarlo.

Quizá en realidad había algo que iba mal. Pero, ¿qué podía ir mal?

Al llegar a su habitación no se molestó por prender la luz y tomó el control que se encontraba encima de su mesa de luz para prender el equipo de música. Comenzó a sonar desde la carpeta instrumental y se recostó en su cama para escuchar cómodo.

Prestaba atención a cada nota que estaba siendo tocada por aquel pianista, la canción era lenta y melancólica, no lograba recordar su nombre. El techo no era totalmente visible para sus ojos y sentía que comenzaba a perderse en aquella oscuridad que lentamente se hacía más y más tensa. Hasta el punto en que no logró ver nada más y se preguntó si habría cerrado los ojos, no estaba lo suficiente consiente para averiguarlo y comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellas notas que cada vez parecían ser más lejanas a él.

_Entonces… ¿todo estará bien por más que yo no esté a tu lado, h'm?_

Era aquella voz de nuevo, esa que solía escuchar en sus sueños.

_No admitirás que te hago falta hasta que ya no lo soportes, ¿verdad, h'm?_

¿Acaso le estaba hablando a él?

_Bueno, supongo que así siempre serás tú pero... ¿qué será de mí si no te das cuenta pronto, h'm?_

¿Darse cuenta de qué?

_Si te diera recuerdos, ¿los soportarías? _

¿Recuerdos?

_Tengo que hacerlo… ¿Qué será de mí si olvidas necesitarme? Aunque realmente pensé que podrías recordarme sin que fuera a ayudarte más, h'm._

¿Qué será de ti si te olvido? ¿Puedo hacer algo así?

_¿Siempre seguirás haciendo preguntas tan crueles? Tenía razón al enojarme el otro día._

El otro día…

_Sí, el otro día, cuando hablabas con el viento, h'm._

Cuando hablaba con el viento…

"_Nunca cambias."_

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Corta explicación de la ultima parte del cap: Se está refiriendo al capitulo anterior, al final del capitulo anterior y todo va a estar bastante conectado así que si no recuerdan les invito a releer esa ultima partesita donde Sasori está en el balcón nwn

.

Bueno, espero haya gustado, fuera entendible y nada, que sigan leyendo esto n.n

Intentaré tardarme menos la próxima, bye~

°w°)/


End file.
